


Restless

by charmsandpotions



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmsandpotions/pseuds/charmsandpotions
Summary: Ragnar returns...





	Restless

I turned. Restless. 

He hadn't yet returned and my mind kept conjuring up scenarios of what could have happened. Was he coming back home to me or was he lying somewhere, face upwards, eyes staring at the sky without really seeing? 

A small grunt pulled me from my imaginings. 

'Ragnar...' I uttered the word softly, almost in a whisper as I turned towards the source of the shuffling. 

My eyes met cold blue ones, staring as he removed his boots and furs. 

'Y/N...' 

There was an unspoken signal between the two of us as he reached across the bed. 

In an instant we were both entwined, bodies crashing together as we each made our desires known. 

His hands were everywhere, in my hair, on my face and removing the light garments I had on. Within seconds, we were both warm and sweaty and the sound of his claim over me could be heard throughout the encampment. 

As he drove deep into me, I moaned in pleasure and screamed as he increased the pace. I knew that the others were listening but I didn't mind...and he didn't mind...and as the sounds of our passion echoed long into the night, we both smirked, knowing that all our fellowmen were privy to our union. 

'You are mine.' he whispered in my ear, one hand on my neck and the other on my breast. 'You are mine...and tonight I will spill my seed into you and pray to the gods that it quickens.' he promised, the words sending shivers down my spine.


End file.
